


"Hey baby, ever ridden a wyvern before?"

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, explicit for sex, poorly written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briefly, he dares to think that it’s all a dream - and it wouldn’t have been the first time he’s dreamt of Gerome going down on him by a long shot - before Gerome does something with his tongue that sends shivers up his spine and drags him back to the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey baby, ever ridden a wyvern before?"

“A-aahh.. P-please, more…” Inigo whined, fingers tangled in Gerome’s dark hair, “Ngh, please… don’t stop..” Briefly, he dares to think that it’s all a dream - and it wouldn’t have been the first time he’s dreamt of Gerome going down on him by a long shot - before Gerome does  _ something _ with his tongue that sends shivers up his spine and drags him back to the moment. In an attempt to regain what little composure he had left, Inigo closes his eyes tight and grips Gerome’s hair tighter, evoking a moan from the latter. “Mmm, do that thing again…” 

 

When Inigo opens his eyes again, he is so incredibly thankful that shivers are still running up his spine as Gerome runs his tongue up his cock and he’s not waking up alone from another wet dream. Granted he’s had some nice dreams about things like this (he especially loves the ones where he finds Gerome’s mouth sucking a bruise onto his neck, his thighs, his back-), but it’s needless to say that actually having his beloved’s mouth on him is leagues better than any dream. 

 

“Don’t give me that look, I’ll…” Inigo has no idea what he means to say, but seeing Gerome look up at him with those beautiful amber eyes, for once unobscured by that gods awful mask, and such a deep flush on his face only makes Inigo blush even more than he already is, his focus drifting as he finds his hips jerking at Gerome’s every movement. 

 

“A-aah, darling, wait, I’m gonna…” Gerome pulled off of Inigo then, wiping the saliva on his chin away as Inigo sat precariously close to the edge of his tiny cot, attempting to compose himself. Even so, he manages to spit out, “I wanna.. At the same time?”, with a little moan tacked onto the end. 

 

“We hardly have anything, how do you expect me to do this?” Gerome replied, standing and stretching his legs, a touch stiff from kneeling so long.

 

“I don’t know, I just- I just wanna…” Despite having the man’s mouth on his cock just a moment earlier, Inigo can’t bring himself to finish his thought, damning himself for being so shy. 

 

“... You’re such a hassle sometimes, you know?”

 

“Hey now, that’s not a nice thing to say to your lover, is it?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Is it too hopeful to presume you’ve already, ah… prepared yourself?” Inigo, now even more flustered, shook his head and flushed even further when Gerome’s cheeks (and ears, and neck, and..) adopted the same red hue. “..Good.”

 

“Am I to take it that you’ve got an idea?”

 

“Mm, something of the sort. Move over, let me lay down,” Shuffling to the foot of the bed, Inigo watched with a cautious eye as his lover settled onto the small cot, taking care to notice the hundreds of pale scars littering his body. Gerome props himself up with his elbows, eyes boring holes into Inigo.

 

“Ah… What, exactly, is your plan here?” Inigo asks, finding himself straddling Gerome and his calloused and warm hands on his hips. “If you were looking for this kind of dance, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“If I wanted a dance, I would’ve said so.” Rather unusually, Gerome’s got a little smirk on his face and Inigo realizes that Gerome’s looking at the blooming bruise on his collarbone, already turning dark red. “... Ride me?”

 

“Your wish is my command~” Smiling down at his beloved, Inigo tentatively lowers himself onto Gerome’s cock and prays that he’ll manage to keep himself composed for just a while longer. “ _ Shit _ , ngh- talk about bigger than you look.”

 

Inigo’s toes are curling and his thighs are trembling already, and he’s not even really started to do  _ anything _ yet, just slowly sinking down onto Gerome’s cock. He knows that his nails are probably digging into Gerome’s chest and that it probably hurts, but gods, simple little thrusts are leaving him breathless. 

 

“H-hey, I’m not gonna-  _ aaah.. _ last very long,” Inigo manages to stammer out, surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice. He glances down at his lover’s flushed face, and going on his hard breathing and the tightening grip he has on Inigo’s hips, the latter assumed the feeling was mutual. Hoping to get at least a little groan from him, Inigo quickens his pace and nearly immediately reaps the benefits. “Ngh,  _ fuck _ , Gerome-”

 

This, apparently, elicits a moan from his lover and only makes the familiar pool of heat in his belly grow warmer. It’s rare that Gerome is as vocal as he is now, and hearing such a reserved man make such a breathy and desperate noise makes his cock twitch. He just barely notices that Gerome’s hands have moved, come to wrap around him with a firm hand. 

 

“ ‘m close..” Gerome whispers, just as Inigo lets out a soft moan and sinks back down to where his ass is flush against Gerome’s hips. 

 

“Don’t let me stop you- ah, mm, please-” Inigo rasps, sounding rather wrecked for having done so little. When Inigo sinks back down again, Gerome lifts his hips ever so much to meet him and Inigo finds himself coming all over Gerome’s hands and abdomen, his thighs trembling so much he’s sure he’ll be walking oddly the next day. 

 

Gerome comes inside of him with little warning, but Inigo pulls off of him with a little wince soon enough and squeezes next to his lover on his - their - little cot. Gerome reaches for the thin blanket, hastily shoved off earlier in the evening, and drags it over them both before blowing out the candle sitting on the small stand. 

“I hope that was… to your satisfaction?” Inigo mumbles, tangling his fingers in Gerome’s thick hair once more. “Certainly was for me.”

 

“Must you say such embarrassing things?”

 

“Of course, darling.” They settle into a comfortable silence after that, each being drawn closer and closer to sleep by the steady breathing of the other. It’s when Gerome thinks Inigo has finally fallen asleep that he murmurs, “Hey, Gerome?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Told you that line would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as an anniversary gift for my lovely girlfriend! i hope you enjoy this poorly written porn


End file.
